


Changing Perspective

by emyy250



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Talia's magic lesson goes wrong. Time bendingly wrong. Takes place after chapter 27 of Talia Xanatos and chapter 19 of Talia Xanatos: The Other Timeline. Not canon to either story. I wrote something with a similar premise, but it's an actual crossover.Note: This was published on  8/9/2017 and completed on 9/19/18.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The lesson

2022

Talia's POV

"I have no time for magical bullshit, I got, you know, actual adult things to do." I watched Puck set up the mirror.

"You know you need magic practice, kiddo." He smiled, but I felt the pain in his eyes.

"There's a thunder storm outside." I waved my hand to the window as it thundered.

"It'll take more than that to fuck shit up. Ok, repeat after me,  _Mirror to mirror now connect, let my call be heeded. Sliver and glass used to reflect, a clear way to safety what's needed!"_ He chanted. The mirror turned into a portal for a minute until he cut off the magic. "Your turn."

I frowned.

Talia's POV End

2017

Talia's POV

"Mirror travel is easy once you get the hang of it, but sometimes you need a spell when things get sticky." Puck set up the mirror.

"Dad, it's really stormy outside." I looked to the window as it thundered.

"It'll take more than that to fuck shit up. Ok, repeat after me,  _Mirror to mirror now connect, let my call be heeded. Sliver and glass used to reflect, a clear way to safety what's needed!"_ He chanted. The mirror turned into a portal for a minute until he cut off the magic. "Your turn."

I frowned.

Talia's POV End

Third Person

" _Mirror to mirror now connect, let my call be heeded. Sliver and glass used to reflect, a clear way to safety what's needed!_ " Talia chanted and her magic made a portal in the full length mirror. Then she walked through it. As she did, she heard a loud boom. The magic carried her to her destination, but she felt another presence with her. She looked and saw another her. There was almost no difference except her eyes and the scars.

She fell out of Elisa's bathroom mirror. "Ow."

Third Person End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Going home

Talia's POV

"Who's there?" Elisa asked.

"It's me, Talia." I rubbed my head.

"What're you doing in my bathroom?" She opened the door.

"Puck made me practice an escape spell." I got up.

"C'mon, I'll take you back. I don't want anything to happen to you. It's bad out there." She said.

"That's what I said." I followed her to her car and got it.

She drove us back to the Eyire Building and parked in the structure. We walked in, going to the elevator. It was quiet ride up. Puck and David were waiting for me.

"Talia, are you alright? Lighting struck the castle." Puck looked me over.

"I'm fine. Just fell out a mirror is all." I waved him off.

"If you're sure…" He frowned.

"I wanna go to bed now." I yawned.

"Alright, little trickster." Puck teleported me to my room and sang me to sleep. My room smelled little different. Cleaner? I woke up as Owen called me for breakfast. I got dressed and followed him to the dining room.

"…What kind of sick joke is this?! Did you tell him to this?" I shrieked, turning to face Owen. "What the fuck is wrong with  _you?!"_

"Talia?" Owen frowned.

"Tai, what's wrong?" His voice so close to his father's.

"I promised, I promised to visit! I'm trying to make up for I did and then, and then-" I choked. "You hurt me like this?!"

"Talia, what's going on?" Owen asked.

"I already apologized for running away! I suffered too!" I sobbed openly now, crying for Sarah and our unborn child. Owen led me back to my room and comforted me.

Talia's POV End

Alex's POV

"I think something happened during last night's lesson." I said.

"The question now is how do we fix it?" Dad frowned.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "Maybe she'll be able to tell us more when she calms down."

Alex's POV End

2022

Talia's POV

Elisa and I rode the elevator up. She looked different, but I wasn't sure how. Hair dye? Puck, David, and a little boy were waiting for us.

"Tai!" He tackled me. I frowned. He had magic and it felt familiar somehow. He realized I wasn't hugging him. "Tai?"

"Who're you?" I asked.

"It's me, Alex!" He grabbed my shirt.

"Alex Xanatos?" I frowned.

Alex started crying. Elisa picked him and tried to calm him down. "Alex, she must have loss her memory during the lighting strike or when she fell out of my bathroom mirror."

Puck hummed and used his magic. "This isn't our Talia. She's just turned 17; her eyes have brown splotches in them, and that burn on her right hand."

"There was another me in the portal when I used it. Maybe that was your Talia." I said.

"So, what happened?" David asked.

"We must have synchronized with the other, um, dimension during the magic lesson." Puck thought.

"Alex was born in 1996 where I'm from. He's 20 now." I shrugged.

"Other timeline." He amended.

"I think we have to send her home before the storm dissipates, but it has to be tomorrow night, at the exact time she originally did the spell." David said.

"That sounds right." Elisa nodded.

"What year is it here?" I asked.

"2022." Puck told me.

"So, other me is 23?" I asked.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's get you to bed." Puck took Alex.

"Tai story?" He sniffled.

"Uh, sure." I followed them.

Talia's POV End

2017

Alex's POV

Owen returned after awhile. "She's asleep again."

"You have any idea what happened?" Dad asked.

"I believe we must have synchronized with the other timeline during the magic lesson. We have to send her home before the storm dissipates, at the exact time she originally did the spell." He explained.

"Why was she so upset?" I asked.

"We weren't good parents to her. I, I allowed you to neglect and keep neglecting her. She had run away when you were a baby. She must have met someone and gotten them pregnant as well…" He trailed off, struggling with their anger and grief. "It ended in worst possible way."

"No." Mom breathed. I felt a little sick.

"We're not her parents, Owen. We're their counterparts." Dad said softly. "Our Talia is fine."

"I know, but… it hurts. She is still our daughter and to know that our counterpart  _failed_ her on such a basic level." His hand clenched into a fist.

"C'mon, Owen, let's go get some air." Dad led him to the elevator. "If she wakes up while we're gone, stay away until she's reoriented, Alex."

"Ok." I frowned.

Alex's POV End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For someone else

2022

Talia's POV

I woke up and wondered why I was smooshed. Someone was on my tummy and someone else was cuddled up next to me. I started to teleport away when Dad stopped me.

"Just a little longer, Sweetheart." He said softly.

"Ok." I stayed still.

" _Dad, what happened? Why was he so upset?"_ I asked telepathically.

He paused.  _"We mistreated you, Talia. Mister Xanatos and Fox were emotionally neglectful. I… I didn't stop it. She had attempted to run away many times before and when Alexander was born, we focused more him. Puck found her after a few months due to an attempt on her life. Then yo- she broke up with Adriana and, and I kept ruining her dates."_

He held me closer now. I felt the regret and devastation in his breath. I rubbed his arm.  _"You, Talia got angry with me after I told her she could impregnate women and we fought. And then- And then we never saw her for 5 years."_

" _Is this his first time seeing…?"_ I frowned.

" _No, Puck found her this year, she lives in Oregon. I hurt her. I hurt her so much-"_

Tears fell down his cheek. Alex rolled over, wiping them. "Uncle, it's ok. She forgave you; she wants you in her life."

"My little trickster…" I let Owen and Puck cry and mumble apologizes meant for someone else.

Talia's POV End

2017

Alex's POV

The game room door opened and I paused my game.

"Is Dad back yet?" Tai asked.

"Dad's making him walk a mile in the park." I said.

"Yeah?" She nodded, cracking open a bottle of cider. I started to take it away when I remembered this wasn't our Tai. She was older, I think, it wasn't really clear. "You know, this was the kind of shit I wanted to avoid. This messed up spell junk."

"You're at least 21, right? Your body is telling me it's 17. Don't take that out of context." I added.

"23. My magic was activated when I was almost 17. It's younger than I actually am. Thus my aging has slowed as my magic grows stronger." She grimaced bitterly.

"Tai, what happened? Why did you run away?" I asked.

"Your parents never paid attention to me, but I've accepted that David and Fox will never love me like they do you. But it still hurt. It hurt more when Puck began to forget about me. I ran away twice when you were born. Once for a few months, the next… For 5 years. I made mistakes; did things I'm not proud of. I met a girl named Sarah in my human persona, Rachel. I just took control of Rachel, that's all I did. I didn't even know until I… She thought someone snuck in and- She was so scared." She took a swig of her cider.

"Oh, Tai." I hugged her. She buried her face in my chest and slowly calmed down. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's important. A year after Sarah's funeral, I found Adri again. We got back together. Everything was good for awhile. Then… I went to your sixth birthday. After a few almost encounters, I got drunk and called Dad. They found me. I visit them and Alex and Dad visit me." She finished, now sipping her drink. I took it away from her. She frowned.

"It's too early." I put it in the fridge.

"So, what's your Talia's story?" She looked at me.

"Dad adopted her and we discovered she was Puck's daughter, but not in the traditional way. She was going to die, but Puck used his magic to save her. A couple months later, Grandpa gets sick and we go see him. Then the Phoenix comes and takes Tai. I guess she met Owen and Puck because Dad said Owen got protective of her. And I think she maybe might have Oberon or someone high on the chain because someone declared her princess." I said.

"When was she going to die? Cause Puck saved  _me_ when I was 14." She unconsciously rubbed her forearm. Oh Jesus.

"When she was a baby." I said. "… Do they hurt? Your scars. Sometimes, Tai's hurt when she gets upset. Puck said it was because her magic couldn't focus on healing. A massage usually helps."

"That explains some things." She hummed. "I don't think it'll help."

"Why not?" I asked.

She went quiet.

"Ok, but the offer's still there if you want it." I shrugged to relax her.

Truthfully, I was sickened to my core. She was mistreated and traumatized. And by our own parents- I took a shaky breath and realized how hard this timeline swapping stuff was. Tai had me lie down and she cuddled me, rubbing my back. I stroked her hair and just let the moment happen.

Alex's POV End

2022

Talia's POV

"So, how were you adopted?" David asked.

"Time dancing." I chewed my waffle. They waited for me to finish. "I was taken to the past and I met Grandpa Xanatos and Grandpa Renard. And you and Owen too. But after Grandpa Renard died, I sent to the recent-er past and saw how my mom died. Demona and Macbeth shot her and abducted me. The Weird Sisters hid me in Central Park until it was time for me to go to jump off the castle."

Everybody was silent. I didn't blame them. Alex sat on my lap and hugged me. Owen was trembling in rage. They knew it wouldn't do any good to attack their timeline's Weird Sisters, but they still wanted to.

"Are you ok?" Fox asked.

"I mean I think so." I said.

"She might be having a delayed reaction. It'd be best not to trigger her emotions before she's ready." Owen said.

"I cried about it. Twice." I said.

"And that's good, but watching two people die is very distressing." He told me.

"I feel ok right now." I scrunched up my nose.

Puck put Owen's hands up. Well, hand and fist. "Finish eating, Alexander."

He hugged me again, reluctantly going back to his seat. We finished breakfast and then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Tai, why didn't you come home last night?" Adri berated me.

"Hey, Adri- Dad, give it back!" I grabbed for my phone.

"Hello, Adriana. This is Owen. A lighting storm caused the mirror escape spell to- connect with another timeline. That wasn't our Talia." He winced. "I understand you're upset, but there is nothing we can do until tonight. It has to be at the exact time we did it last night."

He disappeared and Puck came back with Adri. She was still shorter than me; eyes still that pretty dark blue. Her hair was uncombed and she was wearing her paint clothes. I knew this Adri was older, but I still wanted to kiss her. She hugged me, nuzzling my neck. Owen coughed. She stopped. Then she started hitting him.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU LOST TAI AGAIN!" She screamed.

I hugged her. "Adri, babe, it wasn't his fault. We should have refused to do the spell. If one of us had, we wouldn't have swapped places."

She sniffed, twisting around to cling to me. "I've lost you too many times."

I frowned as I rubbed her back. Everyone looked away, ashamed. I held her as we went to her room and cuddled. She babbled and talked about things I didn't understand.

Talia's POV End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mine/Yours

2017

Talia's POV

"Tai, wake up, it's lunch time." Alex shook me.

"Don't wanna." I rolled over. "I'm sleepy."

"Alright then." He picked me up and carried me.

"Put me down, put me down!" I kicked.

"You're asleep." He told me.

"I'm up now." I huffed.

He put my feet on the ground before picking me back up.

"I hope my Alex is shorter than you." I said.

"How dare you say such a horrid curse." He put his free hand to his forehead.

"I hate being the short one in this family." I crossed my arms.

"Adri's shorter than you." He said.

"She's my girlfriend." I told him.

"I'm still right." He shrugged.

"So am I." I said, but there wasn't much to add.

We went to the dining room and Owen was waiting for us. Alex gave me to him. I glared at him before hugging Owen. I was set down and I ate my meatloaf. I wondered if David would have a fit if he knew.

Talia's POV End

2022

Talia's POV

I woke and I felt Adri next to me. I nuzzled her, trying to nibble her cheek, but I just ended up smooshing my mouth to her. She moaned sleepily. Her hand brushed my hair and I whined. She kneaded my chest. I softly trailed down her body. My magic pulsed a bit. Adri yelped. I stopped, confused.

"Adri?" I yawned.

"You're not Tai." She scooted away.

"Huh?" I frowned.

"… This is a different timeline, remember? You changed places with adult Tai." She explained.

I furrowed my brow, trying to think. I slowly remembered what happened. "I was sleepy."

"It's ok. Just not more groping. Cuddles are good." Adri said.

I pouted.

"You can fuck your Adri later." She sat up.

"I want fuck now." I told her.

"I'm not encouraging this." She started to leave.

"Bye bye kiss?" I whined.

She kissed me on the cheek. "Clean up when you're done."

"Ok." I dug through the drawer.

Talia's POV End

2017

Talia's POV

I cleaned the toys with magic and put them back in the drawer. I didn't realize how much I needed that. It did feel kinda weird doing it in my old bedroom, but my apartment doesn't exist here. Adri was in Oregon, maybe I could go- She wasn't my Adri. I couldn't drag her from her home for cuddles.

"Talia, are you dressed?" Owen asked through the door.

"Yeah." I answered.

He opened the door and only slightly wrinkled his nose. He stripped the bed and put on new sheets. I put my blankets back on the bed.

"How come you're doing this?" I asked.

"It's better this way." He folded the dirty sheets and picked it up.

"Ok." I shrugged.

"Do you miss Adriana?" He asked.

"A little bit." I admitted.

His fingers snapped and Adri appeared. She frowned then gasped and hugged me. I glared at my father.

"That's not what I wanted." I told him.

"Play nice." Puck and Owen left.

She pushed me on the bed and laid on top of me. She was the same size as my Adri, but I could tell she was different. Not just younger. Her hair was crimped and longer.

"Adri…" I tried to pry her off, but she had pinned my arms. Part of me was mad she had done that. The other part wanted to cuddle.

"I can send you home right now." I told her.

"I won't let you." She kissed my neck.

"You're not- You're my Adri." I hated that I relaxed from her presence.

"I know older me would cuddle my Tai." She pointed out.

"That's different." I said.

"Nu huh. You're still my girlfriend. I want to help." She nuzzled me.

"You're still stubborn." I sighed.

"So are you, angel." She said and I looked at her. "You didn't give each other nicknames?"

"No." I said.

"Then what you call her?" She asked.

"Babe." I answered.

"That's boring." Adri petted my hair. "I'll help you think of some nicknames for your Adri later."

"Fine." I quieted and let myself be soothed.

Talia's POV End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Coming home

2022

Talia's POV

Alex hugged me after I came out of my room. "Tai!"

"Hey… buddy." I patted him on the back.

"Up." He raised his arms. I picked him up.

"Alexander." Owen frowned.

"Mine." He nuzzled me.

"Young Talia." He corrected.

"Where's Adri?" I looked around.

"She is waiting with your parents." Owen decided to let Alex stay in my arms.

"Is it dinner time?" I asked.

"You would be correct." He nodded.

We followed him to the dining room and I said hi to David and Fox. They seemed to be pleased. I sat next to Adri and we ate our steaks and sweet balsamic roasted carrots. She glanced at me as I chewed. She set her fork down.

"What?" I swallowed.

"I just wish our first dinner with your family was different." She whispered, taking a drink.

"Sorry." I shrugged helplessly.

"It's not your fault." Adri shook her head and ate some more.

Dad got dessert, chocolate fudge cake, and Alex tried to cut a bigger piece for himself. Fox scolded him and he gave it to her. She sighed. David happily suggested they share. I looked at Adri and made a face.

She nudged me. "Behave."

"You're no fun." I pouted.

"Shush." She kissed my cheek.

"XANATOS!" Goliath shouted, throwing the door open. Elisa must have told them what happened.

Talia's POV End

2017

Talia's POV

Owen had gotten Adri and me and we went to eat dinner. It was lemon rosemary chicken and honey roasted vegetables. I watched Adri as we ate. She ate another bite of vegetables before noticing me.

"Babe?" She asked.

"This should be a happy occasion, eating dinner with my family and girlfriend. But it's not." I frowned.

"I know." She touched my thigh.

"At least the food's good." I stuck a piece of chicken in my mouth. "Hey, I want some cider."

"No, Talia." Owen said.

"I'm 23." I reminded him.

"No, Talia." He repeated a bit more forcefully.

I got it myself. Alex took it away. I pouted. I looked at my glass or water, eyebrows furrowed. Alex sighed before giving it back. I popped the cap and drank. Owen went to get dessert, raspberry fudge, and we finished up. I tossed the empty bottle to Owen and got a couple more.

"I'm not sending you home drunk." He frowned.

"You know this won't do it." I said.

"Sorry to barge in, but we can't find the vacuum- Why are you letting Talia drink?" Elisa asked.

"Alexander." Owen sighed.

His eyes glowed then I heard some confused roars. Then Goliath sprinted all fours and tore up the floor. I ate my raspberry fudge and drank a bit more as everyone yelled at each other.

Talia's POV End

2022

Talia's POV

"This Talia is from another timeline?" Golaith asked after Dad explained everything. "And the storm is what brought her here?"

"Yes." Owen nodded.

He growled.

"In my defense, I knew there was a possibility of the lighting striking the castle  _somewhere_ , but the calculations of striking the very tower we were in are beyond me." Puck told us.

"The magic must have something to do with it." David shook his head.

"Blame the magic for everything, sure." He rolled his eyes.

We blankly stared at him.

"Children, you may go play with the gargoyles now." He told me, walking to Adri.

"I wanna hug goodbye." She hugged me tightly. "Be good to your Adri."

"I'll do my best." I hugged back, smelling her floral shampoo.

She hugged Alex and Goliath next. Then he left. Alex wanted to be carried again so I did. We cuddled while we watched TV with Hudson. Everyone visited. There was a heavy, mournful air that hung in the background. It was most obvious when I didn't understand what they were talking about. Alex got his lesson first. I gave Bronx belly rubs. His ears perked up after a bit.

"Alright, Talia, your turn." Puck stood in the doorway.

Talia's POV End

2017

Talia's POV

Alex took me to the clan's part of the castle and we hung out with Hudson. The others visited before they had to go out. Alex wouldn't let me go. I reminded myself that this Alex wasn't mine. I still had time before mine grew to be his size. He kissed my head as he left for his lesson.

Bronx decided that he wanted my attention and I played tug-o-war with him. Bronx whined as Puck came. I scratched his ear and told him to be a good boy. We went to the classroom.

Puck set up the mirror. "I never meant for this to happen."

"I know. And Dad?" He looked at me as it thundered. "Be there for her. Listen to her."

"Ok, repeat after me,  _Mirror to mirror now connect, let my call be heeded. Sliver and glass used to reflect, a clear way to safety what's needed!"_ He chanted. The mirror turned into a portal for a minute until he cut off the magic. "Your turn."

Talia's POV End

2022

Talia's POV

"It was a bad decision on my end that made this happen. I'm sorry. And Talia?" I watched Puck set up the mirror. "Talk to us when you're upset."

"Alright." I frowned, looking at the window as it thundered.

"Ok, repeat after me, Mirror to mirror now connect, let my call be heeded. Sliver and glass used to reflect, a clear way to safety what's needed!" He chanted. The mirror turned into a portal for a minute until he cut off the magic. "Your turn."

Talia's POV End

Third Person

" _Mirror to mirror now connect, let my call be heeded. Sliver and glass used to reflect, a clear way to safety what's needed!_ " Talia chanted and her magic made a portal in the full length mirror.

Then she walked through it. As she did, she heard a loud boom. The magic carried her as she felt another presence with her. She looked and saw another her. There was almost no difference except her eyes and the scars. A thousand words passed between them as they went by each other.

She fell out of Elisa's bathroom mirror. Puck caught her. He hugged her and cried.

Third Person End


End file.
